1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to halogenated naphthalene derivatives and a process for their production and further to insulating oils containing such derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Insulating oils are known in common use for condensers, which oils are predominantly of aromatic hydrocarbons. Attempts have been made to reduce the size of condensers with use of a variety of synthetically derived oils of high dielectric or polarity but with little or no success. Such prior synthetic oils are too dielectrically dissipative, physicochemically inadequate and insufficiently insulative.